


Vaincre le passé (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Leta Lestrange Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Leta n'avait pas eu une vie facile, mais grâce au soutien et à l'amour inconditionnel de Thésée, elle allait réapprendre à vivre, à s'accepter et à aller de l'avant.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange & Theseus Scamander





	Vaincre le passé (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cette commande a été passée par Lalyh17 qui demandait d'écrire une fiction où Leta ne meurt pas et se focaliser sur la relation qu'elle entretient avec Thésée.

Leta se regarda dans le miroir et sourit, aujourd'hui elle allait épouser Thésée. Elle lissa sa robe blanche et vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage. La vie était bizarrement faite, à Poudlard elle était tombée amoureuse de Norbert, le jeune frère de Thésée, mais lorsqu'elle était devenue Auror et qu'elle avait rencontré Thésée, elle était tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Plusieurs facteurs avaient séduit la jeune femme : il était un Auror puissant, il était beau garçon, sûr de lui, charismatique et il avait la tête sur les épaules. Il était tout le contraire de son petit frère, et c'était ce qui avait plu à Leta chez Norbert : sa rêverie, son amour inconditionnel pour les créatures magiques, son envie de les comprendre, sa timidité, sa douceur. Toutefois Norbert était lui aussi un puissant sorcier, elle ne pouvait le nier. La jeune femme ne s'expliquait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait autant aimer les deux hommes alors qu'ils étaient si différents, et que c'était justement ces divergences qui plaisaient chez chacun.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son histoire avec Norbert était loin et elle allait devenir madame Leta Dragonneau dans quelques minutes. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle l'avait réalisé suite aux nombreux événements qu'ils avaient traversés dernièrement. En effet elle avait failli rejoindre les rangs du diabolique Grindelwald, mais avait retrouvé la raison juste à temps. Une guerre violente s'était alors engagée contre le sorcier maléfique et il avait été vaincu. Tout ça remontait à un peu plus d'un an déjà, et ils se remettaient à peine de ces épreuves. Leta avait été un moment suspendue de son poste d'Auror, une enquête avait été menée pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours fiable, qu'elle ne trahirait pas le ministère de la Magie. La jeune brune avait été presque soulagée de cette légère mise à pied, ça lui avait permis de souffler un peu. Car elle devait avouer que sans le soutien et l'amour des frères Dragonneau elle aurait probablement rejoint le mage noir. Il avait su utiliser ses faiblesses pour l'influencer : le fait que son père, l'honorable Corvus Lestrange IV, ne l'avait jamais aimée car sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, le fait qu'il s'était remarié à peine trois mois après cette tragédie, le fait que lorsque sa nouvelle épouse lui avait offert un fils il avait aussitôt aimé le bébé plus que tout, sa culpabilité d'avoir échangé son jeune frère contre un bébé inconnu dans ce maudit navire les emmenant aux États-Unis et qu'ensuite le naufrage du bateau avait tué Corvus.

Mais tout ceci était derrière elle, maintenant elle s'apprêtait à entamer une nouvelle vie, elle avait fait la paix avec son passé douloureux. Même si parfois les images de tout cela lui revenaient, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de Thésée. L'Auror était fou de sa belle et ne la jugeait pas sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire, car cet acte bien qu'au dénouement tragique n'avait été que l'action irréfléchie d'une fillette qui était excédée par les pleurs incessants de son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal et n'avait pas pu prévoir que le navire aurait un problème et qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de récupérer le vrai Corvus avant que l'embarcation de sombre dans les profondeurs glacées de l'océan. C'était aussi pour ça que la sorcière aimait son futur époux, il était compréhensif et savait qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais qu'on pouvait donner le meilleur de soi-même pour devenir meilleur.

* * *

Leta vérifia que sa robe et sa coiffure tenaient bien avant de transplaner au ministère. Thésée avait insisté pour qu'ils se marient là-bas, après tout ils étaient Aurors tous les deux et les plus doués de tout le ministère en plus ! Alors Leta avait accepté, elle avait confirmé que le lieu était beau et élégant, et que le côté symbolique ne gâchait rien. Elle sourit en voyant que Norbert, Jacob, Queenie et Tina étaient déjà là. Norbert s'approcha et lui sourit :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi.

-C'est gentil, j'avoue que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de me trouver là alors que je suis bien placé dans la liste des sorciers indésirables mais comment aurais-je pu louper ce grand jour ?!

La brune lui sourit et Thésée arriva, élégant dans un magnifique costume, ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection. L'Auror prit le bras de sa jeune épouse et ils s'approchèrent de celui qui allait officier la cérémonie. Cela se fit rapidement, et le duo devint officiellement mari et femme. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et tout le monde transplana dans la maison que les fiancés avaient achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Comme ils étaient en petit comité ils pouvaient faire la réception à la bonne franquette. Leta était heureuse, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer mariage plus merveilleux. Elle n'aimait pas les choses luxueuses et pompeuse alors qu'elle était fille d'un riche sorcier très influant. Elle préférait la simplicité et heureusement Thésée était de son avis. Ils passèrent donc une merveilleuse soirée tous ensembles.

* * *

Les invités étaient partis et Leta était un peu nerveuse. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Thésée, elle était son épouse, ils allaient devenir amants pour la première fois. Pour la première fois de leur relation Leta se sentit nerveuse, son assurance habituelle avait totalement disparu. Tout à coup elle se posa une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé avant :

-Thésée ?

-Oui Leta ?

-Je... est-ce que ça te pose un soucis que je sois noire ?

Le roux la regarda impassible et demanda simplement :

-Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais épousée si ça me dérangeait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

-Rien c'est juste que...

L'Auror compris et hocha la tête :

-Si tu n'es pas prête nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire ce soir.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, où est-ce écrit que nous devons forcément faire l'amour aujourd'hui ? Pour tout t'avouer moi aussi je suis un peu nerveux.

La brune hocha la tête et embrassa son amant, elle lui était réellement reconnaissante de sa compréhension. Thésée la serra dans ses bras et sourit, il trouvait très attachant qu'elle soit si fragile tout à coup. Il se contenta de se mettre en pyjama et se coucha, imité par sa jeune épouse.

* * *

Les jours passaient et les jeunes mariés étaient retournés au travail. L'enquête avait prouvé que Lena était fiable et qu'elle avait simplement eut un instant de faiblesse lorsque Grindelwald avait utilisé ses traumatismes de jeunesse pour la faire venir de son côté. Mais heureusement la belle brune avait réussi à résister.

Leta aimait son travail, elle était fière de lutter contre les Forces du Mal. Sa mésaventure avec Grindelwald lui donnait encore plus envie d'arrêter ces monstres. Elle rentra un soir du travail et trouva Thésée en train de faire la cuisine. Elle arqua un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai appris que tu avais été envoyée sur une mission particulièrement pénible et périlleuse aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'un bon dîner à ton retour te remonterait le moral.

-Tu es un amour.

Elle embrassa tendrement son époux avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Thésée caressa le dos de sa femme et demanda :

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, Henry Davenport a été blessé à l'épaule mais il devrait s'en remettre. L'important c'est que nous ayons attrapé un groupe de fidèles de Grindelward qui préparaient un attentat.

-Bravo, je suis fier de toi.

Et Leta savait que c'était vrai, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Thésée avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un menteur. Elle recula doucement et sourit :

-Ca sent très bon.

-Rognon purée.

-Mon plat préféré !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ne tardèrent pas à passer à table. Lorsqu'on les voyait ainsi il était impossible de deviner qu'ils étaient les deux plus puissants Aurors du ministère de la Magie britannique. La brune se régala, Thésée cuisinait rarement mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il le faisait bien ! Après ce délicieux repas le couple monta dans la chambre. Thésée lança un disque et commença à se déshabiller pour se changer. Leta s'approcha alors de lui, elle se sentait prête, il avait préparé une si belle soirée qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Elle l'embrassa et lui retira sa veste. Après une hésitation l'aîné Dragonneau posa une main sur la taille de sa femme et l'autre sur sa joue, puis murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Tu n'es toujours pas obligée tu sais.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Thésée retira la robe de sa femme, il devait avouer qu'elle avait un corps de rêve. La brune s'enhardit et déshabilla un peu plus son mari, elle sentait le désir monter en elle, de plus le regard brûlant de son mari qui glissait sur elle la faisait se sentir vraiment désirable.

Quelques instants plus tard les jeunes mariés étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur le lit à s'embrasser passionnément. Leurs coiffures n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs qui avaient cédé la place à des tignasses ébouriffées à force d'y accueillir les doigts de leur moitié. Thésée se mit au-dessus de sa femme et plongea son regard dans le sien :

-On peut toujours s'arrêter si tu le désires.

-Non, je veux devenir une femme, ta femme, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et reprit les baisers de plus belle, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps sculptural de son épouse. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle, la sensation était étrange et agréable à la fois. Au bout de quelques instants un deuxième doigt suivit. La brune sentait une drôle de chaleur l'envahir, ses muscles étaient à la fois parfaitement détendus et tendus à l'extrême. Finalement Thésée retira ses doigts, arrachant un grognement de frustration à sa femme, et entra en elle. Cette fois la douleur fut plus vive et Leta se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Thésée resta immobile, parsemant le visage et la gorge de sa femme de doux baisers. Finalement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était à nouveau détendue, il commença un lent mouvement. La jeune femme avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans le regard clair de son mari, elle sentait que leur lien était plus fort. Elle avait déjà entendu des gens parler de sexe, mais là, avec Thésée, c'était totalement différent. Dans le fond de ses yeux elle voyait qu'il était son âme sœur, que leurs corps étaient fait pour s'aimer, que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir, que leur amour durerait toute leur vie. Et dans ce regard, elle voyait qu'il pensait la même chose à cet instant précis. Dans un même gémissement sans se concerter ils lancèrent un « je t'aime » au moment où l'orgasme les emportait.

Thésée s'allongea à côté de sa femme et l'attira contre lui. Leta se lova avec plaisir contre son époux et remonta les couvertures sur eux. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Le couple ne tarda pas à s'endormir, cette soirée avait été magique sans qu'ils n'utilisent le moindre sortilège.

* * *

La vie était belle au sein du foyer Dragonneau, Thésée et Leta filaient le parfait amour, de plus ils attendaient un heureux événement. En effet le ventre de Leta s'arrondissait de plus en plus pour le bonheur du couple qui avait hâte d'accueillir leur premier enfant. Toutefois ce bonheur imminent provoquait des cauchemars de son enfance, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir quasiment chaque nuit son frère enveloppé dans cette couverture. Souvent la brune se réveillait en sursaut, en nage et en pleurs, et Thésée avait toujours toutes les peines du monde à la calmer. Cette nuit ne fit pas exception et le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour apaiser sa femme. La brune se mit à pleurer de plus bel :

-Comment pourrais-je être une bonne mère alors que j'ai tué mon petit frère ?!

-Tu ne l'as pas tué.

-Si ! J'ai échangé sa place avec un bébé plus calme et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les échanger de nouveau quand nous avons été conduits vers les canots de sauvetage ! Corvus devrait être encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui aurait dû couler !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu étais toute petite, tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu faisais.

-Je ne l'ai même pas dit à ma nourrice !

-C'est du passé, malheureusement nous ne pouvons plus revenir dessus.

-Il existe un retourneur de temps...

-Je sais, mais si tu changeais le cours des choses nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés, nous ne serions probablement pas mariés et sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Peut-être que dans son désir de vengeance Yusuf t'aurais tué sans le faire exprès.

-Jamais il n'aurait fait ça !

-Un sort peut ne pas prendre la direction souhaitée ma chérie tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Lorsque nous affrontons des ennemis il arrive que nous blessions un autre Auror sans le vouloir, car dans le feu de l'action parfois on vise mal. Leta, ma chérie, cesse de te tourmenter avec ça.

-Et si tu m'oubliettais ?

-Si je fais ça tu vas m'oublier moi aussi.

La brune soupira, il n'y avait donc aucune solution. Thésée resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme :

-Tu es une femme très bien et tu seras une bonne mère. Et c'est justement parce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait sur ce bateau que tu as ces deux qualités. Si tu ne regrettais pas tu serais horrible, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a dû avoir froid et... enfin... quand on se noie on ne meurt pas sur le coup, ça prend un peu de temps, il a souffert.

Thésais soupira, il ne voyait plus quoi dire pour rassurer sa belle. Il se contenta donc de caresser son dos. La brunette finit par se rendormir, mais son sommeil n'était toujours pas serein.

* * *

Leta avait dû arrêter de faire des missions à cause de sa situation, ce qui l'horripilait. Elle était une femme de terrain, pas une femme de bureau ! La brune avait l'impression de devenir folle à devoir traiter des dossiers sans importance. Toutefois comme elle risquait d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre il était plus sage qu'elle prenne le moins de risques possibles. Thésée avait redoublé d'attention et de gentillesse, il savait à quel point cette période était difficile pour sa femme.

La jeune femme se leva et regarda dehors en posant ses mains sur ses reins, elle avait d'atroces douleurs à force de passer ses journées assise. Thésée revint d'une mission, il avait été blessé au flanc droit et à la tempe gauche, elle le vit qui arrivait dans la cour du ministère, maintenu par deux autres Aurors. La brune couru à la rencontre du trio et regarda son mari inconscient :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Nous devions faire une surveillance de routine mais un groupe d'une vingtaine nous est tombé dessus, comme nous n'étions que trois nous avons fait de notre mieux mais il y a eu des dégâts.

En effet Jeff Bingwoodle qui parlait avait la bouche en sang, la jambe gauche de son pantalon déchiré laissant apparaître une plaie béante noircie et l'autre, Tilda Vermstorm avait une main en sang mais c'était manifestement son épaule qui était touchée car son chemisier avait un énorme trou à cet endroit, et sa respiration sifflait. Le trio d'infortune fut aussitôt pris en charge et emmenés à la clinique Sainte Mangouste. Leta faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Finalement une infirmière s'approcha d'elle :

-Madame Dragonneau ?

-Oui.

-Votre mari est hors de danger, il a simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos, et je pense que vous aussi d'après votre ventre.

Leta hocha la tête :

-Et vous pensez qu'il pourra sortir quand ?

-Difficile à dire, ça dépendra de sa rapidité de guérison. Il a eu de grands dégâts, mais c'est un homme solide.

La brune se passa une main sur le visage, elle était épuisée :

-Je peux le voir ?

-Bien sûr, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop.

-Promis.

Leta alla dans la chambre de son mari et s'allongea contre lui. Elle prit la main de Thésée et la posa sur son ventre rond, elle savait qu'il aimait sentir leur bébé bouger. Elle posa sa tête contre celle de son mari et caressa ses cheveux :

-Mon amour tout va bien se passer. J'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison pour être avec nous mon amour.

Le jeune homme sourit dans son espèce de coma et Leta resta contre lui un moment. Après ça elle finit par se redresser, il était temps qu'elle rentre chez eux. La jeune femme rentra chez eux et se fit à manger même si elle n'avait pas faim. Elle devait se nourrir pour le bébé, alors elle se força à manger un peu. Après ça elle se lava et alla coucher, elle avait l'impression que le lit était immense, elle se sentait si seule sans son mari. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en posant ses mains sur son ventre rond. La jeune femme se retourna toute la nuit mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était habituée à se blottir contre Thésée pour s'endormir, là elle était seule et le lit était froid.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Thésée était toujours dans le coma. Leta se faisait énormément de soucis, elle avait vraiment peur que son mari ne se réveille jamais. Elle avait beau le câliner et lui parler, il ne revenait toujours pas à lui. La jeune Auror avait l'autorisation du ministère pour rester auprès de son mari, elle avait envie d'être là quand il reviendrait à lui. La brune se colla à son mari et caressa son bras, elle pouvait rester ainsi des heures, souvent elle finissait même par s'endormir et des infirmières devaient la réveiller quand elle devait partir. Leta resta contre son mari et caressa son ventre, le bébé bougeait tranquillement.

* * *

Thésée se réveilla enfin, deux semaines et demi après sa mission. Leta l'embrassa tendrement en caressant sa joue :

-Ça va mon amour ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Vous étiez en mission de routine et vous êtes tombés dans un piège. Vous étiez en sous-nombre mais vous les avez vaincus. Ça fait presque trois semaines que tu es là mon amour.

Le jeune homme soupira et serra sa femme dans ses bras :

-Désolé, je sais à quel point tu as dû te faire du soucis.

-L'important c'est que tu sois réveillé mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son torse. Une infirmière approcha :

-Ah Monsieur Dragonneau je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Ce qui est bien c'est que vos blessures sont cicatrisées pour la plupart.

-Tant mieux, c'était grave ?

-Moins que ce qu'on avait pensé de prime abord.

-Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?

-Demain normalement.

Elle leur sourit et les laissa tranquille. Leta prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et posa leurs mains jointes sur son ventre :

-Le bébé aussi s'est fait du souci pour toi.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Leta était réellement soulagée qu'il fusse enfin éveillé. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne revienne jamais parmi eux. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne lui dire qu'elle devait laisser Thésée se reposer avant son départ le lendemain.

* * *

Leta donna naissance à un petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Il était vraiment magnifique, la brune en était vraiment fière. Thésée prit sa femme dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Je suis extrêmement fier ma chérie, c'est incroyable.

-Merci, on a le plus beau bébé du monde.

-Je sais, je suis heureux qu'il te ressemble déjà. Il est splendide.

La brune sourit à son mari, elle était épuisée. Thésée souleva son fils dans ses bras et sourit :

-Le plus beau bébé du monde, et si on l'appelait Callum ?

-Excellente idée mon amour, ça lui ira à ravir.

Il caressa sa joue :

-Reposes toi ma chérie, je m'occupe de lui.

-Merci, je t'aime Thésée.

-Je t'aime aussi Leta.

Il la regarda quelques instants avant d'aller mettre Callum au lit. Le bébé était vraiment adorable, l'Auror était surpris qu'il avait déjà autant de cheveux. Il les caressa doucement et regarda le petit qui s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

Leta était impressionnée de voir à quelle vitesse son fils grandissait. Elle se sentait apaisée, même si elle se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait à Corvus, mais elle se rattrapait en s'occupant de son fils. Thésée était également un très bon père, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'il s'y prenait vraiment bien. Il n'avait aucun problème pour changer ses langes ou le nourrir. Il faisait en sorte que sa femme ne dut pas assumer toutes les tâches seule. Leta aimait sa nouvelle vie, même si elle n'aimait pas le travail de bureau elle s'en accommodait, c'était moins risqué maintenant qu'elle était mère. Elle ne voulait pas que Thésée et elle risquent tous les deux leurs vies sur des missions, la brune ne voulait pas que Callum se retrouve orphelin de ses deux parents du jour au lendemain. Elle travaillait donc en bureau mais avait fait en sorte de se retrouver dans une section intéressante, et Leta avait appris à apprécier ce poste.

L'anniversaire de mariage du couple arriva bientôt. La jeune femme était heureuse, elle prépara un délicieux dîner aux chandelles pour avec son bien-aimé. Thésée rentra et posa sa main sur la taille de sa femme en l'embrassant tendrement :

-Bonsoir ma chérie.

-Bonsoir mon amour, ça va ?

-Oui, ça sent très bon. Et toi comment ça va ?

-Très bien, je nous ai préparé un bon dîner, tu sais quel jour on est n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Pour un homme.

Elle lui tira la langue et l'Auror demanda :

-Callum dort déjà ?

-Oui, je l'ai couché il y a vingt minutes.

-Désolé, je sais que je suis arrivé un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

-Je sais que les missions peuvent prendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu, c'est pas grave. C'est bien pour ça que j'avais prévu un plat qui doit mijoter.

Elle lui sourit et ils passèrent à table. Le couple avait trouvé un équilibre stable qui leur convenait parfaitement. Même si leurs caractères étaient totalement différents ils avaient trouvé comment en faire un avantage. Leta trouvait très reposant d'être avec Thésée, il était réfléchi et calme de nature, alors qu'elle était plus impulsive et fonceuse. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme ça, mais elle était tombée à pieds joints et elle ne le regrettait pas. Thésée était son phare dans la nuit, celui qui la ramenait toujours sur le droit chemin.

Leta se coucha et se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Thésée la serra contre lui en souriant, leur vie était vraiment douce. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas que tout s'était si bien stabilisé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer un aussi beau mariage, et un mari si parfait. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Thésée la première fois elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait l'homme de sa vie, mais elle était bien contente d'avoir appris à le connaître. À présent ils étaient heureux en mariage et les parents d'un magnifique bébé. Leta s'était finalement pardonnée son erreur d'enfance et pouvait ainsi mieux avancer dans sa vie avec Thésée et Callum. Leur bonheur n'était pas dû à un sortilège et c'était ce qui le rendait encore plus exceptionnel et merveilleux.


End file.
